vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert M. Russel
(1954-Present) United States President (2009-2017) Team Blue In the know, semi-trusted See: 2012 National Election Russel is the hand picked successor to Josiah Bartlett. He is more of a practical politician less of an idealist, but he is not messing with something that works. Robert is a go getter. He first impresses people as a sort of shallow used car salesman kind of politician, He has a quick smile and a firm handshake for everyone. Get him out of the spot light and he stops running for office. Underneath the shallow politician is a man of considerable learning and tolerance. He is not hasty to make a call on something, he wants the facts. He despises yes men and telling him a pleasant lie is the quickest way to get fired. Some people have compared him to a thinner and slightly less profane LBJ. It is not a comparison that he feels flatters him, but it isn't totally inaccurate either. President Russel has presidential firsts. * He is the first president to visit another world when he was taken to the Ane worlds of El Nanth via The Express. Secret Service agents not yet born had heart attacks over that. * The first President to travel extradimensionally as he was hosted by the Eyrian Empire of Greyhawke for a state visit. *First President faster than light. Russel took a short jaunt on the USS Gregory B. Jarvis one of the United States Space Command vessels. * First to host dignitaries from an extradimensional world. The Emperor Tesral made a State Visit. History After the resignation of Vice President John Hoynes due to a sex scandal in May 2003, the Bartlett Administration was forced to fill the office of Vice President. President Jed Bartlett's first choice was Lewis Berryhill, his Secretary of State. However, Berryhill's nomination was opposed by House and Senate Team Reders, along with more than a few from Team Blue, most notably the Senate Minority Leader. Instead, and with a great deal of reluctance, Bartlett appointed Bob Russell under the provisions of the 25th Amendment, after Congressional Team Reders made it clear that they would not confirm a more viable candidate, who could conceivably be nominated to succeed Bartlett. Russell was on the list of names given by conservative Team Red Speaker of the House Jeff Haffley, which also included a lesbian and several other politically unappealing individuals. A Team Blue Representative from Colorado at the time of his appointment, Russell was initially derided by some of the senior White House staff as mediocre, shallow and a tool of Colorado mining interests. Russell's dismissive nickname around Washington was "Bingo Bob," and he was often referred to as "the Congressman from the Western Colorado Mining Company." Russell served on the House Energy Committee. However, once confirmed as Vice President, Russell soon established himself as an ambitious and shrewd politician with a wry awareness of his own shortcomings. Russell often used self-deprecating humor to try to get past his dullness, such as stating that "Bob Russell is so dull his Secret Service codename is Bob Russell" In the political primary season, he vied with Hoynes and U.S. Representative Matt Santos of Texas for the Team Blue presidential nomination during the 2006 election. After a strong early start as the presumptive Team Blue nominee, Russell won the crucial California primary, and several later primaries. Russell offered Santos and then Pennsylvania Gov. Eric Baker the opportunity to be his running mate, but both declined. Russel quickly secured the nomination at the Team Blue National Convention with Senator Barrak Obama as his running mate. With the United States enjoying a incredible economic upturn not of his making, Russel rode the wave of success into a second term in office. He pulled a landslide unequaled in US history. His opponent Newt the Grinch ran as dirty a campaign as has been seen and failed to make a dent. Pundits believe his candidacy was a housecleaning effort by Team Red. Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:Presidents Category:USA Administration